1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp holder, a lamp assembly having the lamp holder, a backlight assembly having the lamp holder and a display device having the lamp holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp holder capable of improving an image display quality, a lamp assembly having the lamp holder, a backlight assembly having the lamp holder and a display device having the lamp holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices such as a mobile wireless terminal, a digital camera, a notebook computer, a monitor, etc., include a display device for displaying an image. The display device often includes a flat panel display device. The flat panel display device includes a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device, etc.
The LCD device displays the image using electrical and optical characteristics of liquid crystals. The LCD device has various characteristics such as being thin and light weight, as well as having low power consumption and requiring a low driving voltage, for example. The LCD device has been widely used in various fields.
The LCD device includes a display panel and a backlight assembly. The display panel displays the image using a light transmittance of the liquid crystals. The backlight assembly supplies the display panel with a light.
The backlight assembly includes a lamp assembly that has a lamp for generating the light. The lamp assembly includes the lamp, a lamp wire and a lamp holder. The lamp wire is on an end portion of the lamp to apply an electric power to the lamp. The lamp holder fixes the lamp to a receiving container of the backlight assembly.
The backlight assembly also includes a plurality of holes and grooves for use during assembly. However, the holes or the grooves allow externally provided impurities to flow therethrough into the backlight assembly and decrease a luminance of the backlight assembly.